Sort of a True Story
by 22girlsin1
Summary: Alternate universe Walking Dead fan fiction: Shane Walsh has lost his friendship with Rick after sleeping with his wife. He moves away. This story is about Shane meeting his true love. While forming a friendships with Daryl, Carol, Philip, and Andrea.
1. Chapter 1

**Sort of a True Story**

**Summary:**

_Alternate universe Walking Dead fan fiction. Shane Walsh has lost his friendship with Rick after sleeping with his wife. _

_He moves away. Making friends with Daryl and Philip. Daryl is married to Carol. But Philip is divorced from his wife Sarah._

_This story is about Shane meeting his true love. While forming different relationships with Daryl, Carol, Philip, and Andrea._

_My attempt to write a funny type sitcom using Walking Dead characters. Think Friends or How I meet your mother._

_**Couples in this story include:** Carol/Daryl, Shane/Andrea, Philip/Andrea, and Shane with others. **Another Shane vs. Philip.**_

Note: All characters belong to Robert Kirkman. I own nothing. Just a HUGE fan.

**1\. Wedding dress**

I was setting at our table. Every Tuesday we meet at our favorite hang out Upper Crust Pizza. Not only did they serve pizza, but they had a full bar._ Carol was there holding hands with Daryl. Philip was drinking his usual beer. We ordered a large pizza as usual, but the unusual thing happened when she came running in. Wearing a wedding dress. This beautiful blonde with blue-green eyes._

"You see that girl in the wedding dress? " I said to Philip softly.

"What about her?"

"I think she the one," I said with a smile._ It was a magic moment_._ Felt like something out of a romantic comedy. After one look I already knew._

_"She is in a wedding dress. Clearly she is about to get married," Philip said as I started to walk over._

_I ignored Philip and walked over to her. _

"Hey, I am Shane," I said softly.

"Andrea Harrison," she said sweetly.

"Can I buy you a drink? Maybe you like to come have some pizza with us," I offered.

"Yes, I could use a drink after the day I had."

"What happened?"

"I just ran away from my wedding. That's why I am in this dress. I was supposed to be marrying this sweet guy. He was perfect, but I couldn't," she said taking my hand.

"Why couldn't you?"

"Because he was perfect and I am not ready for marriage,"she smiled.

"You are a complicated girl, aren't you?"

"I guess," she said walking with me to the table.

"These are my friends. Carol, Daryl, and Philip," I said introuducing her.

"Nice to meet you," Andrea told them.

"Pleasure is all mine," Philip smiled at her._ God, Philip was flirting with her already. He knew I was interested._

"Oh thank you," she said not making eye contact with him.

"Love your dress," Carol told her.

"Thanks. It's a long story," she said setting at the table.

" I can't wait to hear it," Carol smiled at her.

"I will tell you all about it after I get back," Andrea said getting up from the table suddenly. I watched as she walked into the restroom.

"I am going to be taking her home tonight," Philip grinned.

"Hey, I called dibs," I said annoyed.

"Look, I like this girl allready. So if either one of you are going to sleep with her, you need to be seriously interested in her," Carol said softly.

"Yeah, then you could get married like me," Daryl grins.

"I'll pass then. She is all yours Shane," Philip said.

"You did not have a chance anyways brother," I said looking over at Andrea as she walked back over to us.

"Wow, it's been a crazy day," she said softly.

"Would you like to get crazier and go out with me tonight?"

"Sure," she said sweetly.

_Philip and Daryl gave me that don't rush into anything look. Still, I did not care. I was not afriad to fall in love. No matter how fast._


	2. Chapter 2

**2\. I love you**

"Your friends are really nice," Andrea said when we left the restaurant together. Everyone looked at us as we walked down the street together. Most likely because she was in a wedding dress.

"They are the best. Philip and I have became really close. We both have daughters we don't get to see us much as we like," I said taking her hand.

"So you have a kid?"

"Yeah. Her name is Judith. She lives with mom, step dad, and half-brother Carl," I said feeling the softness of her hand.

"You want to tell me about it?"

"Perhaps another time," I smiled.

"Okay. We should go back to my place. So I can take off this dress," Andrea said smiling.

"Was that an offer?"

"Maybe," Andrea said squeezing my hair tighter. We walked to my truck, and get inside together. She pointed me in the direction of her apartment building.

"This where you live?"

"Yes. This is my apartment."

" How long have you lived here? Over two years now," Andrea said taking her keys out of her purse. She unlocks the door, and we go inside.

"So we have been this close for that long, but I never meet you," I whispered.

"Crazy, huh?"

"Fuck yes," I grinned.

_Looking at her apartment, I was impressed at what I saw. It was perfectly clean and well furnished. Like her, I thought._

"Unzipp my dress?"

"Ofcourse, " I said helping her. This woman was breathtaking. She looked like a modern-day _Marilyn Monroe_. With blonde curls,blue eyes, and soft skin. Seeing her in a wedding dress like that maybe be realize what I wanted in my future. I wanted to be married.

"I'll just go change, and then we can go see a movie if you like," Andrea grinned.

"That will be perfect," I smiled at her.

_A few minutes later she walked back into the living room. She was wearing blue-jeans and pink shirt. I could see the outline of her black bra. I wanted nothing, but to take her into the bedroom. She was so damn sexy._

_"You ready?"_

_"Yes," she said taking my hand._

_"So you want to see a romantic comedy?"_

_"Shane I just walked out of my wedding. I wanna see a horror movie," Andrea smiled at me._

"That will be great. Let me ask you something, do you like popcorn?"

"Yes. I love popcorn," Andrea smiled. She looked so beautiful in the moonlight.

Still holding hands we walked back to my black truck in the darkness. She sat right beside me. Her body was warm against mine.

" I love you," I said as I started the car.

_ I did not mean to say it outloud, but I had. And I knew I meant it. This was love at first sight for me._


	3. Chapter 3

**3\. Soulmates**

"Did you just say you love me?" Andrea questioned me as walked inside the movie theatre.

"Yeah, I guess I did," I admitted.

"Why?"

"I do. I mean let ask you something, do you think you can look across a crowded room and look into that person's eyes and just know," I said taking her hand.

"Know what?"

"Know that their the one for you. Your soul mate," I smiled.

"No, I don't really believe in that sort of stuff," Andrea breathes.

"Oh so you not a girl," I teased her as we got in line to buy tickets.

"Compared to you, no," she smiled taking my hand.

"Well that might be true. I suggested that we see Love Story with Drew Barrymore, and you want to see the new Carrie remake," I said laughing.

"I love Stephen King," she said as I got the tickets.

"Me too. And I love the fact that you do too. You will have to come to the halloween party Philip and I are planning," I told her.

"Really? That would be great. Could I bring my friend Beth?"

"Sure," I said knowing that Philip and I had not really been planning a party. We have to now though.

"Is it a costume party? Because I love costumes," Andrea said as we took our seats.

"Yeah. I think you should dress up as swimsuit model," I teased.

"Maybe I will," she said taking my hand.

_The movie started and Andrea layed her head on my shoulder. Her skin against mine felt so right. What was about this woman? The whole hour and a half I watched her not that movie. I just could not get enough of her._

_We held hands and walked by to my truck. Then I walked her to the front door of her apartment._

"So can I see you again?" I asked finally.

"Yes. I am not going to miss out on your big halloween party," she smiled leaning in closer to me. Did she want me to kiss her? Normally, I would have with no thought. But this was different. This girl could be my future wife and I did not want to miss that up.

"Here my number. I will texted you the address," I said.

"Thank you. Goodnight Shane," Andrea said closing the door.

_"Goodnight," I whispered touching her front door after she closed it._


	4. Chapter 4

**4\. Messed up**

I was seating with the group at the usual hang out. Since we weren't in the mood for Pizza, we got a seats by the bar.

"So how was your date with Andrea?" Carol asked politely.

"It was going good until I told I loved her," I said taking a drink from my beer.

"You didn't?" Philip said.

"Yeah. And we're having a Halloween party at our apartment," I said to him.

"Why are we having a party?" Philip said annoyed.

"Because I told Andrea we were. I had to have a reason to see her again. And I wanted to look cool," I muttered.

"You look like a _desperate_ son of bitch," Daryl replied agreeing with the others.

"Please guys. Help me plan this party. I really am crazy about her," I pleaded.

"Okay but she's not gonna go with you again. Not after you said I love you on the first date," Philip said.

"He's right bro. You messed up," Daryl said.

"You may want to slow down. Act more casual," Carol suggested taking Daryl's hand. Those two were so cute, it made single people like me sick,I thought.

"Look, at that girl," Philip said point to a red headed girl that walked in.

"She is pretty," I said knowing what Philip was up too.

"I'll see you guys later," Philip said walking over to the red headed girl. I watched him whisper something in her ear, and then they were leaving hand in hand.

"What do think he says to them?" I asked Daryl.

"Probably don't wanna know. Philip can be asshole," Daryl said ordering another beer.

"Well, he has better luck with girls than I do," I said quietly.

"You only need one girl. And I wouldn't give on Andrea yet," Carol said with a smile.

"Thank you," I said suddenly feeling hopeful.

_Maybe she fall in love with me at the Halloween party, I thought to myself. I mean Halloween could be romantic couldn't it?_


	5. Chapter 5

**5\. Party**

_"You're going all for this girl, aren't you?" Philip asked I was cleaning up the apartment._

_"Yeah. She is the one," I said smiling._

"Remember when you thought Lori was the one? And after that it was that Rowan girl."

"I liked Rowan. I never thought she was the one. And you fucked Rowan before I even asked her out," I said ignoring Philip's warnings.

"Well, that was a nice piece of ass. But that's not the point. My point is you are going all this trouble for a girl and it ain't going to work out. You are moving to fast,"Philip said as I was loading some beers into a cooler.

"I appreciate that man. But this girl. She is special," I said softly.

"I am looking out for you that's all. I don't want you to get hurt again," Philip whispered.

"Come on man. You like a good party. We'll drink,have fun, and I'll know you'll be hooking up with some girl. Just relax," I said.

No one was going to change my mind about Andrea. Tonight I was going to kiss her and make her smile. She'll fall in love with me too, I decided.

"I can do that," he said taking one of the beers. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. I opened it seeing Daryl and Carol.

"I came to help you set up,"Carol smiled.

"And I am going to get shit face drunk,"Daryl said looking at the beers.

"I am with Daryl," Philip agreed.

"Thanks Carol," I smiled. She helped me put the food out on the table,set up a few decorations, and put more drink in the cooler. _Soon people started arriving._ And there she was again.

_Andrea._

"Shane this is great party. I love your costume. You're a cop," she whispered.

"Yes Ma'ma. In real life too. I cheated. What are you?" I said looking her yellow plaid dress suit._ She looked sexy regardless._

"Cher from Clueless and this my friend Beth Greene."

"I am dress up as Dionne," Beth smiled.

"I don't think I have ever seen that movie," I said smiling.

_Philip walked over to us and greet Beth. Then he smiled up at Andrea. Always a flirt, I thought annoyed._

_"_Andrea, do you mind if I hang out with Philip for a bit?" I heard Beth whisper.

"No go ahead. I am going to stay here with Shane," Andrea said sweetly. I watched as Beth walked off with Philip.

"Sorry about him," I said looking Andrea's blue eyes. Why did Philip have to hit on Andrea's friend out of all the girls here.

"Oh Beth can handle herself. She is not going to do anything with him. She's got a boyfriend," Andrea said.

"Would you like a beer?" I offered.

"I love one," She said taking my hand.


	6. Chapter 6

**6\. Great Party**

_"This party is amazing. I can't believe you put it together just for me," Andrea said pulling her blonde hair away from her face_**.**

"Who told you?" I said looking in those soft blue eyes of hers.

"Daryl. He told me to give you a chance," Andrea whispered.

"He did? Let me tell you something, you can't believe everything Daryl tells you," I said running my fingers through my hair.

"Well, I believe this story. And I think it is the most sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. I have a hundred reasons why I shouldn't give us a chance. But I am saying yes," Andrea smiled.

"Yes to?"

"Being with you. Whenever that takes us."

"That sounds great sweetheart," I said leaning in to finally kiss her.

_Andrea's lips were soft against mine, and I knew I was even more in love with her. I could not help wrapping my arms tightly around her. I then move my hands up and down her body._

"Let's take this slow. I am not ready to tonight," Andrea said pulling out of my arms.

"I understand. I got carried away there," I said softly. I knew Andrea could feel erection in my jeans. _What was this girl doing to me?_

_"I like it. But not tonight," Andrea said taking my hand. _

_Maybe, she was not in love with me. But she liked me, I thought smiling. _


	7. Chapter 7

**7\. After party**

_Andrea had agreed to date me. Even after I said I love you the first date. She loved the fact I threw her a party, I thought cleaning up._

_I hate seeing her go,but she agreed to hang out with all tommorrow night. Andrea was part of our group now, I thought._

_And she was going to be my girlfriend. Someday my wife, I thought._

I was putting empty beer cars in a trash when Philip came walking in the living room in his robe. Wasn't he supposed to be giving Beth a ride home from the party? Please, no I thought.

"I thought you were taking Beth home," I said looking over at him annoyed.

"Well, remember how I was really into redheads. Turns out blondes are new the redheads," Philip grinned.

"You didn't? Not Andrea's best friend," I said feeling annoyed.

"She wanted to stay for the after party," Philip smiled heading toward his bedroom.

"Where are you going?"

"To finish the after party if you know what I mean," he said reaching for a high five.

"I can't high five to this. Andrea, is going to be pissed," I said.

"C'mon Walsh. We're both adults and it's none of Andrea's bussiness," Philip reasoned.

"Just that you make these poor girls think they have a chance with you, but you never call them again. It's sort of pissing me off," I admitted.

"You were like that too," he mutters.

"That was before Andrea. I know it's real this time. And man you are gonna end up alone if you kept pulling this shit," I said leaving him alone.

_Philip walked away not bothered by my words. I only hoped she did not judge me by roomate's actions. _


	8. Chapter 8

**8\. Golfing**

_"We were supposed to go golfing today," Philip said as was getting dressed to see Andrea._

"I forget. We'll go tomorrow," I said looking over at him.

"Is this how it is going to be now? You dumping me to hang out with Andrea all the time?Having to ask her before you can have fun," His tone is bitter.

"She is my girlfriend. Ofcourse she comes first," I said ignoring him.

"I am only saying we need our guy time to bond," Philip said as I put on my shoes.

"I promise tomorrow. Bro before hoes," I smiled.

"That's right, bro," Philip said smiling again.

I_ hear a knock on the door, and know Andrea must be hear early._

_"Would you mind getting it? Talking to Andrea for a few minutes. I have to grab a few things from my room?" I said looking over at Philip._

"Absolutely,"Philip said giving me a sly smile.

_I knew he might flirt with Andrea, but he would not go further than that. He is my best friend after all. _

**9\. Jerk**

"Good to see you again Andrea," Philip said answering the door.

"Where is Shane?" I asked avoiding the intense look from his blue eyes.

"He is upstairs getting ready. Would you like to have a drink while you wait? I have some whiskey," he offered.

"No, whiskey. I am afraid I don't have a tolerance for strong alcohol. One drink and I get light-headed," I murmur, wishing Shane would hurry up.

"Lucky you. I'll get you some tea instead," he said walking into their small kitchen. I took a seat on the brown soft looking around the room. This was certainly a bachelor pad, I decided. Philip walked back into the room handing me a blue plastic cup.

"Thank you," I said sipping the tea_. I could see his blue eyes looking me from head to toe._

"Is it good?"

"Yes," I whispered.

_"You know I saw you that day at the restaurant wearing that wedding dress. And I wanted you to be mine," Philip said placing his hand on my cheek._

"Well, I am with Shane. But if I wasn't I never go out with you," I said coldly.

"Why is that?"

"Well, I make it a habit not to date assholes," I said simply.

"You've got the wrong idea about me," his voice is soft.

"I know you're type. Pretty boy who is used to getting what you want. Beth told me plenty about you," I said moving to the other side of the sofa. I didn't what him getting the wrong idea.

His eyes soften. "Did she now?"

"Yes. Said you promised the world the night at the party. Afterwards you never called her."

"Well, she did have a boyfriend. I was only being a gentleman," he said.

"You shouldn't have slept with her in the first place," I snapped.

"True. But I am a gentleman, not a saint. We're going to have to get along Andrea. Since you are dating my best friend," Philip smiled.

"I think Shane said Daryl is his best friend," I teased.

_Finally Shane walked into the room taking my hand. What was about this guy that made smile instantly?_

_"Shane, man. Tell Andrea I am your best friend. Not Daryl," Philip said sounding serious._

"You both are my best friends,"Shane grinned.

"Well, who plays half of your rent?"

"You got me bro. You're my best friend. Andrea you ready to go to the movies?"

"Yes. Thanks for the tea Philip," I said walking with Shane out of the apartment.

"Goodbye," Philip said waving at us. Was it in my head or was Philip flirting with _me? Well, it did not matter if he was. The guy was a womanzier who was only interested in sex._ _And I was very happy with Shane._


	9. Chapter 9

** 10\. her story**

"So you're a lawyer?" I asked Andrea.

We hand decided to skip the movie and take a long walk instead. It was a beautiful October day at the park and the wind was blowing in her blonde hair.

_She was breathtaking,I thought._

"Civil rights lawyer. And I do a lot of pro bono work. I like to give back," Andrea said squeezing my hand.

"Wow. How can you be so damn pretty and smart?," I said as we walked deeper into the woods.

"Oh thank. But you are the impressive one. Working out on the streets every day. Risking your life. Mr. Walsh you are a hero," Andrea smiled.

"I ain't no hero. Just doing my job," I said leaning in to kiss her soft lips.

What was about her? I could never stop touching her or kissing her. I swear I run away with her in a heartbeat.

"You are my hero," Andrea said when her lips pulled away from mine.

"Thanks, and I sorry about Philip. He is a little jealous I think," I said as we looked around at the trees.

"Of you or me?" Andrea asked a curious look on her face.

"Both maybe. He really liked you that night you walked in wearing that wedding dress. We were almost fighting over you," I admitted.

"You were? Wow," Andrea blushed.

"But Philip knows how the rules work. Friends before girls, and he promised not to ask you out," I smiled.

"I would not have gone out with him anyways. I feel bad for the poor girls who fall for his cheesy pickup lines. I know Philip is your friend and all. But he's really pathetic," Andrea said rolling her eyes.

"He has his reasons. His wife cheated on him, and afraid to let anyone close."

"Well, I think he an ass. Beth is a beautiful girl and it's his lost. Not even taking her on a real date," Andrea said her voice sound bitter.

"Hey, don't blame for his actions," I said placing my hands on her place.

"I wouldn't. He is a real piece of work. But I am not one to talk. I ran out on my wedding day," Andrea said looking at the ground.

"Are you going to tell me about that?"

"Yes. Well, it's a boring story. John was my high school sweetheart. We went to college together. He became doctor and I finished law school. We thought let's get married and have kids. That what you are supposed to so, right? Then he started talking about me quitting my job to stay home with the baby once I got pregnant. I asked myself is that what I want? To be changing diapers all day. The more I thought about it I knew the answer was no. I realized getting married and having kids may not be for me. So on my wedding day I ended the relationship. Got out of that church as fast as I could," she said pulling her blonde hair away from her face.

"So you don't want to get married? No kids?"

"I don't see myself doing those things," Andrea whispered.

Suddenly my heart was broken. More than anything I wanted to marry her. Wanted her to have my babies. Was she saying that would never happen?

"Oh," I said looking at the ground.

"But I do what to be with you. Just not running go to the courthouse to get married," Andrea kissing my lips forcefully.

"Yeah marriage ain't everything," I replied returning her kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

**11\. New Roomate**

_"So how are things going with Andrea?" Philip asked as drove us to the country club's golf course. His membership here was Philip's one big splurge for himself, I thought. Mine was a membership an expensive gym where Daryl and worked out at._

"Good. But she does want kids or marriage," I said looking out the window. He pulled up to the country club parking lot and parked the car.

"And you do, right?" Philip said as we got of the car.

"Hell yes. If my affair with Lori taught me anything that's it. I am so ready to settle down. And Andrea is so damn cute," I said picking up my golf club bag.

"Absolutely. Andrea is stunning, but don't think this relationship is doomed? I mean she wants a more a casual relationship," Philip smirked as we walked down to the golf course. I opened up my bag getting out my black golf club. Most of the time Philip won, but I was going to try my best to beat him today. _I wasn't the type of guy who liked to lose._

_"Well chicks can change their mind. One day they are thinkin' something and the next it's something else. I say there is a good chance, Andrea will change her mind,"I said taking out my golf club. I swing my golf club and it landed in the hole._

"Good job,"Philip said running his through light brown hair.

"You like Andrea, right?"

"Ofcourse. The few times we have hanged out, Andrea has been nice enough. I know you are already in love with her," Philip said swinging his club. _This time he gave up short._

"You do now? We have only dating a few months. I haven't even sealed the deal yet, man," I said as Philip finished his turn.

"What? You only wait longer than a week for sex if the girl isn't eighteen, yet. That's in the Guy Gospel," Philip said as his golf ball landed in the hole this time.

"You preachin' to me now Reverend Philip?" I said with a laugh.

"Yes. You need to remember the Guy Gospel," Philip grinned.

"I am about to ask you to go against it, man. Andrea and I are getting very serious," I replied.

"Are you wanting me to move out of the apartment?" Philip asked, looking at me with hurt look in his eyes.

"No, but I am wanting Andrea to move in. Beth, her room-mate, is getting a place with her sister. So I suggested that she stay with us. Is that ok?," I asked Philip as he took his turn.

"Andrea live with us?"

"Hey, look man, she ain't going to be any trouble I promise."

"I agree. Andrea wouldn't be any trouble. Ofcourse she can move in," Philip said. He took the last swing, and it landed in the hole. _I may have not started out ahead, but somehow he pulled out the win._

_"Hands off though, right? You know she is mine," I said suddenly worried about Philip being so close to her._

"Yes. She is your girl. I would never," he promised.

"You beat me again. Wanna grab some lunch?"

_"Love to," Philip said as loaded up our golf gear._


	11. Chapter 11

**12\. Recipe for disaster**

"This is a recipe for disaster," Carol said carrying in some of Andrea's boxes.

"Why do you that?"

"Philip, I saw the way you looked at her. You clearly have a thing for Andrea," Carol said placing the boxes on the apartment floor.

"Maybe a little crush, but she is with my best friend. I would never do that Shane," I said walking over to get a beer from the fridge.

"Remember that Philip. Because Andrea is going to be here all the time. And you will be tempted," Carol said almost whispering.

"I can keep my hands to myself," I said annoyed. Was she always such a motherly type?_ I mean I was a grown ass adult not her daughter Sophia._

_"You have to. Daryl and I love hanging out with you and Shane. Our daughters all love to play together too. We just don't want there to be any trouble. I am only looking out for you," Carol said softly._

"I understand, but sometimes I get tired of being the sidekick to Shane," I murmured. She was about to say something when Andrea and Daryl walked in with more boxes.

"Damn, this girl has too many shoes," Daryl said dropping some more boxes on the floor.

"That's impossible,"Andrea grinned.

"Where is Shane?" I asked looking into Andrea's blue eyes.

"He went to get some stuff to cook out on the grill. Figured everyone would be hungry," she said at me.

"That will be nice," Carol said walking over to Andrea.

_The two walk into the living room chatting about girl stuff, while Daryl drinks a beer with me._

_"_So what you think two months before Shane marries this girl?" Daryl asked his dark blonde hair covering his eyes.

"I don't know. Andrea doesn't seem like the marrying type," I said.

"Ain't so sure about that," Daryl replied. Then he goes and gets another beer. We walk into the living to join the girls. Andrea's hand accidentally brushes against my shoulder, and I realize Carol was right. I was going to be tempted every damn day by this beautiful girl. Don't think about it, I told myself.


	12. Chapter 12

**13.** **Barbecue Party**

_Everyone was relaxing at my new apartment. What was it going to be like to live with these two guys?_

"So what is this Guy Gospel?" I asked Carol.

"Oh, it a set of guidelines Shane and Philip came up with. It's silly really, but Shane has promised never to girl come between his friends anymore. Not after what happened with Lori," Carol said sipping on a her tea.

"Lori is the mother of his daughter, right?"

"Yes, and her husband was Shane's best friend. Not anymore. Not after Judith was born and Shane tried to breakup their marriage. Shane was heartbroken when she chose to stay with Rick," Carol said calmly.

"You think Lori made the right choice?"

"Yes, she loved Rick. She slept with Shane when she thought Rick was going to die. Their affair happened when Rick was in a coma," Carol said quietly so only I could hear her.

"I couldn't see wanting to be with anyone else besides Shane," I said looking over at Shane.

_Shane was on the grill flipping burgers and I took a long look. He was flawless, with those dark brown eyes,muscular body, and dark wavy hair._

_"You're falling in love with him aren't you?" Carol whispered grinning._

"It looks that way," I admitted. I was smiling to myself when Shane came over.

"I made you a cheeseburger, darlin'," Shane says handing me a plate kissing my cheek.

"You two are adoreable," Carol said smiling.

"I am glad Shane's found a good girl," Philip said in agreement.

"And I am glad to have made such great friends," I said looking at Shane, Daryl, Philip, and Carol. I felt like this group was becoming like my second family.

"Here's to friendship and beautiful girlfriends," Shane said rasing his beer.

We all raise our glasses together making a toast. I was happy here with my friends, I thought.


	13. Chapter 13

**14\. Alone**

_Daryl and Carol left the apartment after we finsihed eating. And Philip was going out on yet another date. I was finally left alone with my beautiful girlfriend._

"You know no-one has ever throw me a Halloween party before,"Andrea whispered.

"I am different than most guys," I admitted.

"You are," she said smiling at me with those soft blue eyes.

"I told you I loved you on the first date," I said my hands touching her hip.

"I know, and talked about soul mates. You're a romantic," Andrea said running her fingers through my hair.

"You're not," I said placing my hand on her lower back. I just couldn't keep my hands off of this beautiful woman.

"I can be," Andrea said moving away from my embrace.

_I watched as she turned the lights off, lite a few candles, and turned on the radio on. I knew she was setting the mood for romance. I could see the hunger in her eyes. She wanted me._

God, I was one luck son of bitch I thought.

"Looks like you got romance on your mind," I said as Andrea moved closer.

"I do. I know I made you wait. Because I wasn't ready, but I am now," She said suddenly grabbing my erection. Feeling her hand pressed against mine, I wanted her more than words could say.

"Well, let's go sweetheart," I said wrapping my arms around her. I forcefully kissed her, and ran my fingers through her blonde curls.

_Then I carried her to my bed. I laid her down, slowly removing her socks and shoes. I watched as Andrea removed her white tee-shirt and lace bra. I reached for the snaps on her jeans carefully sliding them off._

"Why do you have to be so damn beautiful?" I whispered I looked her now naked. I studied every curve of her body.

"I am not," Andrea said closing her eyes.

"Oh, Andrea you are breathtaking," I said as I started kissing her neck.

_I listened to her moan as I kissed every part of her flawless body. She reached for my shirt pulling it over my head, and then she unbuckled my belt. I removed my pants and boxes. I was now laying on top of her with my naked body._

"I want you to make love to me Shane," Andrea said as I removed her white lace panties. All of our clothes are on the floor now. I could feel her heart beating against mine, and I knew we both need to together. Our bodies needed to connect.

"Yes, darling," I said moving my erection deep inside her. She wrapped her legs around me as I thrust my deeper inside her, again and again, until I finally find myself exploring with pleasure. I gently move off of her and take her in my arms.

"I didn't know it could be like that," Andrea whispers.

"Me neither," I admitted suddenly hearing the music playing in the background and rain coming from outside.

"Every time it storms I'll think about our first time," Andrea said, her blue eyes dancing.

"Hell, I didn't even notice the storm outside," I said hearing thunder.

"You were overcome with passion for me. I notice though. I think thunderstorms are romantic," Andrea said in a dreamlike state.

"You do?"

"Yes, I love thunderstorms. And I love you Shane," she whispers.

"You love me?"

_"Yes, and I have wanted to say it for awhile. Since that day in the park. But I was scared. I am not scared anymore. I love you Shane Walsh," Andrea said kissing my forehead._

"I love you too," I said wrapping my arms around her. In that moment everything was perfect.


	14. Chapter 14

**15\. Chinese food**

_"You have to go to work now?" I asked Shane._

"I have to work the night shift sweetheart, but I see you in the morning," Shane said kissing my cheek. I was seating on the sofa alone when Philip walked in carrying a brown bag.

"Hey Andrea," he says, looking into my eyes.

"What do you have in there?" I asked smelling food.

"Chinese food. Sort of a peace-offering,"he said smiling seating down next to me.

_He puts the bag down on the coffee table._

"For?"

"Sleeping with your best friend, and being an ass afterwards. I should have hooked up with another girl at the party,"he said softly.

"Not exactly the point I was trying to get across but I do _appreciate the gesture_,"I said getting up from the sofa to get a plate.

"Do you like chinese food?"

"Yes, I do," I said grabbing him a plate too.

"I want us to get along for Shane's sake," Philip said his blue eyes glowing.

"I would like that too," I said going to fridge to get him a beer and myself a coke.

"So friends?"

"Call Beth and tell her you're an asshole?"

"I can do that," he answered as I handed him a beer.

_His hand touches mines, and I notice he lingers for while with our hands still touching. I finally move my hand way from his._

"Good. Someone has to call you on your bullshit. Shane,Carol, and Daryl are too nice to. But not me. If I am going to be your friend I will always be honest with you. Can you deal with that?"

"Yes. I admire, honesty," he smiles softly.

I give him a good-nature smile, and open the bag of chinese food.

_I put some rice_,_chicken, and two egg rolls on my plate. _

"Thanks for dinner. That was kind of you."

"It was no trouble," he said reaching over me to grab the tv remote_._

"Are you watching The Shining?"_ I asked seeing one of my favorite movies on the TV._

"Yeah. I dvr'd it . You like it?"

"I love Stephen King. I watch all his movies and read his books. You mind if I want it with you?"

"Ofcourse not. Now come on and eat before your food gets cold,"Philip grins.

_Maybe Philip wasn't that bad, I decided taking a bite out of my egg roll._


	15. Chapter 15

**16\. Sleeping**

_Andrea and I were hanging out watching movies. I couldn't help but think about how beautiful she looked. Remember, she belongs to Shane, I told myself. Around midnight I looked over at her seating on the other side of the sofa. Her eyes were closed, and she was sleeping. _

I got out of my chair and got her a blanket. Slowly I covered her up and kissed her forehead. Then I turned off the tv leaving the room. I had to walk away before I thought about kissing her somewhere else.

There was something special about this girl. Was it the fact she called me on my bullshit? No one had ever done that before. Or could it be that fact that Andrea looked like a combination of Meg Ryan and my ex-wife Sarah. What did that say about me? Wanting to hook up with a doppelgänger of my ex-wife?

It says you have issues, I thought looking over at Andrea one last time. As much I wanted to hold and kiss Andrea I knew I wouldn't. I could never do that to Shane. He was like my brother.

So instead of making a move I went into my room. I closed my eyes knowing I would probably dream about her tonight. You are allowed to dream, I told myself getting into my bed.

My eyes were closed when I heard my cellphone ringing. Without thinking I answered it.

"Hello," I heard a familiar voice on the other line.

"Is this Beth Greene?"

"So you do remember my name," She said softly.

"Yeah. I am sorry I was an asshole. I should have answered your calls before now," I said remembering my promise to Andrea.

"You're fine. Do you want to come over? My sister has not moved in yet and I have the apartment to myself."

Was this a booty call? It sounded that way. I was NOT used to getting one from a girl.

"It's late. Any reason I should come over?"

"Well, I was at the liquor store and brought some whiskey. I thought about how much you loved it. So you wanna come over and have a drink?"

"Well, I do love whiskey. Yeah I'll come over and have a drink," I said unable to resist.

"Great. I'll text you the address," Beth said hanging up the phone. _I quickly got dress, and got ready to head over Beth's apartment. I knew Andrea wouldn't approve, but why should I care? The most she ever be to me was a friend, I reminded myself_.


	16. Chapter 16

**17\. Good morning**

I was laying on the sofa when I felt Shane's hand touch my face. Had I slept all night on the sofa? Apparentlty so, I thought staring in those brown eyes.

"Good morning sweetheart," Shane said kissing my cheek.

"Morning," I said still half asleep.

"I got krispy kreme donuts and coffee," Shane said holding up a small white bag.

"My favorite. I'll have to get dress for work after I eat though," I said sadly. _I wanted to go back to bed with my sexy boyfriend._

_"That's perfectly fine. I'll see you when get home tonight," Shane said placing his arm on my shoulder._

"I like living here with you. And rent three ways will be so much cheaper," I said biting into the donut. I could feel my body racing now from the sugar.

"I hope Philip won't be too much of a problem. When the lease is up I'll talk to him about moving," Shane said sipping on his coffee.

"We're getting along. We had dinner last night. He's a nice guy. Still a womanizer, but maybe not as bad as I thought," I said wiping my face with a paper napkin in the bag.

"I am glad you two are friends," Shane said finally.

"Yeah, I think everything is going to work out great," I said softly kissing Shane's cheek. About this time Philip walked through the front door. Beth was holding onto to his arm almost helping him walk.

_Had Philip been with Beth all night? That's terriable, I thought. But why should I even care? Was there a small part of that found Philip attractive?_

_Yes, there was. Something about his blue eyes and those pouty lips had charmed me last night. But it wouldn't go any further than that. I was happy with Shane. I love Shane._

"He has drunk too much again. Thanks for getting him home safe," Shane told Beth.

Beth nodded at Shane leaving the apartment, and I went to the other room to get dress.


	17. Chapter 17

**18\. Found you**

After along day of work Carol asked me join everyone at the usual hang out.

"You guys ever get tired of pizza?" I asked.

"No, but Sophia does when we bring her leftovers all the time," Carol smiled.

"A kid tired of pizza. That's crazy," Shane said taking a seat beside me. Philip was the last to arrive still looking hung over.

"Long night?" I asked looking into his blue eyes.

"Something like that. Good thing I had the day off," Philip said taking a seat.

"Can't believe you went out with the same girl twice," Shane teased him.

"Beth is nice enough. Who knows we might go out again," Philip replied around the time the waitress brought the pizza out.

_I saw Philip staring at her up and down. _

_"_Alison is her name. Go ahead and ask her out," Daryl said almost laughing.

Philip smiled and walked over to her. I looked as he was writing down her phone number. Did anyone ever tell him no?

"So he has always been like this?"

"After Sarah left him yes. I actually went out with him once," Carol replied.

"But as soon Philip introduced us, it was over," Daryl said wrapping his arms around her.

_Could they be any cuter?_

_"It was only one date,"Carol smiled._

"Philip has a date with almost everyone," Shane laughed.

"I hope he finds someone else to love him," I said almost whispering.

_"He will. I found you after all," Shane smiled at me._


	18. Chapter 18

**19\. Double Date**

Shane and I were smiling at each other when I saw Beth walking up to the table.

With her was her beautiful older sister Maggie. She was wearing a tiny red dress, and all the guys in the room where staring at her. She looked like a model.

"Hey Andrea, Shane, and asshole," Beth said as she got to the table.

"She really hates me," Philip said grinning at her.

"I don't blame her. I hate you too," Daryl said laughing.

_I was guessing this was as close to a girlfriend Philip had in awhile._

"You are an asshole. That's why Daryl is my best friend," Shane teases him.

_"I am your best friend. Ignore these guys. Would you ladies like to have a seat? I could get you a pizza or beer?"_

"No. Wanted to see if you go to the movies with us. Maybe bring a friend," Beth says softly.

_Philip looks over me, and I am reading his mind. He wants to take Shane with him. With the beautiful Maggie. _

"You should go Shane," I volunteered.

"You won't mind?"

"No, I know Beth and Maggie. Besides I have a lot of work to do anyways. I'll be at the office all night," I said sighing.

"Are you sure?" He whispers.

"Go ahead. Have fun," I said softly.

Then I walk as Shane walks off with Philip and two beautiful girls. Was I trying to lose him? Why did I encourage this?

"You're crazy. If I was not married going out with those girls...I would," Daryl started to say.

"You would what?" Carol asked.

"Just be single looking for you," he answers.

"Nice comeback," Carol grins.

"I have to go," I said putting money on the table.

_Getting to my car I realized why I had allowed Shane to leave with Maggie and Beth. I still didn't want to get married, and I knew he did. Any day he would be asking._ Maggie was the marrying type. I wasn't.


	19. Chapter 19

**20\. The Appeal**

_"He is too old for my sister," Maggie told me as I brought a soda from concessions stand_.

"Would you like anything?" I offered looking at her pretty face.

"Not at these prices. Clever changing the subject like that," Maggie said giving me a half-smile.

"You don't have to worry about Philip. He is never going to settle down again," I said.

"He is twice her age. I can't see the appeal at all," Maggie said as we walked behind them toward to get our seats at the theatre.

"Philip is a charmer. I don't know what it is, but girls can't get enough of him," I said walking holding my drink.

"You seem to be a nice guy. She needs someone like you," Maggie said reaching for hand.

"Thanks. You are very pretty, but the girl at resturant is," I started to say.

"You're girlfriend. I understand. She's pretty," Maggie said as we took our seats.

_During the movie I could not help, but look at Maggie from time to time. She was a beautiful girl, but I was madly in love with Andrea. Nothing could change that, I thought._

_"Thanks for hanging out with us tonight," She said as Philip and Beth were making out in the seats beside us._

_"It's no problem," I smiled._

_"I hope she knows how lucky she is," Maggie smiled up at me._


	20. Chapter 20

**20\. Off Limits**

I lay in bed thinking about Andrea. What was about her? I knew she was off limits, but I couldn't resist her.

Beth was nice enough, but I wanted Andrea. That's why I planned the whole double date with Beth and her sister. I knew Maggie and Shane would be attracted to each other. I wasn't wrong either. I wouldn't have to wait much longer for Andrea to be single.

Still I felt guilty about Shane. Would be ever be able to friends after I was with Andrea. A knock on the door interupts my thoughts.

"Come in," I said softly. There she was blonde hair falling in her face and blue eyes looking into mine.

"Philip, I can't sleep," Andrea said softly.

"Why?"

"Shane and I had a fight. He wants something I can't give him," Andrea whispers.

"Marriage," I replied.

"Yeah, I am not ready. Maybe I'll never be," she says tears coming to her eyes. I pull her into my arms, her heart beating against mine.

"You two want different things," I said putting my hand on the small of her back.

"I know. We broke up. I am going move out soon," Andrea says, her voice cracking.

"Shhh, it's okay," I said kissing her hair.

_Why did I do that? Even if she was single I shouldn't act on my feelings. That wouldn't be right._

_I couldn't actually go against the guy gosphel could I? Break all the rules our friendship. Bros before hoes._

"I shouldn't have come in your room. I am sorry," she mutters.

"Why did you?"

"Shane left. Went to stay with Carol and Daryl. I thought maybe we could go out for breakfast at IHOP. My treat ofcourse," she says looking into my eyes.

"Breakfast at one in the morning with you? Count me in," I smiled.

"Thank you. You're a good man," she says wiping her eyes.

_"I try. Now come on," I said getting my car keys._


	21. Chapter 21

**21\. Sadness**

_"You should go home," Carol encouraged me. _

"Andrea is there. Seeing her is heartbreaking. She is never going to want what I want," I said soaking_._

"You love the girl? Work it out," Daryl replied.

"I suppose you're right," I said getting up from the sofa.

"Everyone needs to time to cool off. Just tell her you're wait until she is ready for marriage," she said.

I nodded silently and headed out toward my truck. I knew Carol was right. I shouldn't have pushed marriage down her throat. I could and would wait for her.

I pulled up to the apartment, smiling. Everything would be okay. But then I saw something terriable.

She was outside talking to Philip. I watched as she got into the car with him. What the hell was going on here?

That was my girl with my best friend. Where was he talking her? To a hotel?

I knew Philip was a sex addicted, but I couldn't believe he do this to me. Was there no line he wouldn't cross in order to get laid?

_Well, if they wanted to be together that was fine. I was not going to stay here and wait for her._

I picked up my phone, and did something I would always regret. _ I called Maggie. _

"Could I come over?" I muttered.

"Shane, it's one in the morning," she said half asleep.

"I understand," I said.

"No, come on over. You remember where I live right?"

"Yeah, I do," I said hanging the phone.

_Acting out of pure jealousy, I drove to Maggie's house without looking back._


	22. Chapter 22

**22\. Breakfast**

"You think I should call Shane?" Andrea asked as the waitress brought out our food.

"No, let him cool off. Trust me, once he gets some sleep he'll be in a better mood," I whispered.

_I didn't want to, but I desired this woman. I knew how wrong that was._

_"I don't know ,Philip. He really is determinded to get married and have kids. That isn't something that I want. I thought maybe being with me would be enough. But maybe it won't be. For anyone," Andrea says sipping on her coffee._

"It would be enough for me," I said simply.

"You can't stay that. I know there is a connection there, but."

"You're still in love with my best friend," I said putting my hand on hers.

"Yes. I love Shane very much," Andrea says looking at her plate full of pancakes.

"Well, there are no hard feelings. If only I would have asked you out first," I said warmly.

"We can't live our lives wondering what might have been. Even if Shane and I break up, you and I can never date," Andrea says avoiding my eyes.

I on the other hand, am staring at her. I see her mascara stains under eyes from crying, her messed up blonde curls, and the tight gray shirt she is wearing.

She looks like a hot mess. Sort of slutty, and I like it.

"Never say never," I said simply.

"Never," she says but feeling her body pressed against mine in the booth I don't believe her.

Her lips just one thing, but her body was saying another.

"You should clean up a bit. Before Shane sees you," I tease her.

"I should," Andrea whispers putting her hand on my leg.

Her blue eyes meet mine, and I know something is about to happen. She is looking at me finally. Actually, seeing me. How many nights had I dreamed about this happening?

"What is on your mind?"

"I see why those girls are charmed by you. You're goregous," she says leaning in to kiss me.

Our lips almost touch, but I pull away. Normally, I take advantage of the situation. But I couldn't. Not with Andrea.

"We shouldn't do anything you will regret. If you feel the same way later, you won't have to ask me twice," I whisper.

"You are right. I wanted to get mind off Shane. I am sorry. Don't tell him I tried to kiss you?"

"I promise. I won't tell Shane. Now finish up your breakfast, and I'll get you back to the apartment," I smiled even though my heart was breaking.

_I was crazy about this girl._


	23. Chapter 23

**23\. Loyalty**

Andrea and I arrived back at the apartment to see Shane no where in sight. Her eyes locked with mine, and knew she was worried.

"I'll call him," I suggested.

She nods and goes into their bedroom. I pick up my cellphone and go through my contacts. Suddenly, Shane walks in the door looking hung out.

"Philip,you have no loyalty do you?" Shane's brown eyes burn into mine.

"I don't know what you are talking about," I said walking away.

"You fucked my girl. My so called fucking best friend," he yells punching me in the face.

"You've the wrong idea bro," I said grabbing his hand. Andrea then walks in the room looking at us confused.

"I wouldn't put it past this asshole. But damn Andrea, I loved you," Shane yells.

"You need to call down. Philip and I had breakfast. Where have you been?" She questions him.

"I was with Maggie. You really didn't have sex with him?"

"No," Andrea shakes her head.

"Damn," Shane says looking guilty. I thought I wanted them to break up but now I wasn't sure.

"I am going to leave you two alone," I said leaving the room. As I closed my bedroom door I could hear yelling and screaming.

_ I believed now it was over between them. I wanted to be happy, but I felt terriable._


	24. Chapter 24

**24\. Why**

"Did you sleep with her?" I asked tears running down my face.

"Yes, but I thought you hooked up with Philip. I mean that is what he does," Shane said running his fingers through his dark hair.

"Why you have to do that?" I said walking out of the living room.

"Where you going? It can't be over. I love you," he begs grabbing her arm.

"Stop. I can't look at the same again," I said hitting his chest.

_His hands wrap around me, and I can smell beer on his breathe. He pushes me up against the wall. I feel helpless. I know he isn't thinking clearly._

"I just need some time," I beg.

"God, I am so sorry. If I could only take it back. I would," he whispers.

"She'll be better for you. I really don't want the same things as you do. Marriage and kids aren't in the cards for me," I said honestly.

"And you sure?" He asks his brown eyes look heartbroken.

"Yes, I have thought about it for awhile. I am sorry," I said walking out the door.

"But I still love you," he pleads.

"I always love you Shane, but you will never be happy with what I can give. You will want more for you and your daughter Judith. And you derserve more," I said walking outside.

_He gives me one last look letting me know that he agrees._


	25. Chapter 25

**25\. Available**

"He cheated on me," Andrea said throwing some of her clothes in a bag.

"I can't believe. Shane is crazy about you," I said moving closer.

"Better it is over. We would have never worked out."

"Where you going?" I asked looking at her eyes covered in tears.

"Hotel, for now. I don't know what I will do. I can't move back in with Beth and can't stay here. I am not moving back in with John. So I guess I will have to find a place of my own or move back to Florida," she says looking at the ground.

"I could go with you to the hotel, if you like. Just be there with you," I said placing my hand on her cheek. I regretted not kissing her when I had the chance.

_She was so lovely. If I could fall in love again with anyone after Sarah, Andrea was the one. _

"I would like that, but this is something I need to do on my own. Learn to stand on my own two feet for once," she mutters.

"If things get to rough, you can call me. Anytime," I whisper into her ear.

She pauses for a moment, and runs her fingers through her golden curls.

"That's kind of you," she smiles.

"I guess Carol was right. We shouldn't have all lived together," I said walking with through the living room.

"But you and I never hooked up," she says.

"Not from the lack of you trying," I smiled as she walked outside. For some unknown reason, I followed her.

"Will you take care of him for me?" She says her voice is low.

"Shane, of course," I smiled.

"Any chance you help me move all this stuff to my new place?," she says a tear coming to her eye.

"Yeah. You call me, I'll load up my truck with all your shoes," I tease.

"Thank you," she says kissing my cheek softly. I watch as she drives away and in that moment I knew it was over. I had to have her. Shane cheated and she was now available I decided.

"She is actually leave?" Shane asked coming out of the bathroom.

"Yeah, I am sorry man," I said.

"It's for the best I suppose," he sighs.

_I place my hand on his shoulder, and wonder how he react if I got with Andrea. Maybe, I should let her be. See if they work it out first._


	26. Chapter 26

**26\. Why**

* * *

**two weeks after the break up**

* * *

"So this is your new apartment?" Philip asked looking impressed as he walks inside.

Willow Creek apartments where I had moved to is the newest and nicest apartment complex in the area. Much nicer then the one I shared with the boys. But I missed the company at my old apartment. I mostly missed Shane and Philip was a reminder of him.

"Yeah. It was all I could find on a short notice. The bad thing is the location. It across from my ex's boyfriend,John. That is strange,"I said carrying one of my boxes from his truck.

_"You know Shane is dating Maggie now," he says, his voice barely audiable._

"Carol told me. And I honestly, I am happy for them. She seems almost perfect," I said suddenly feeling jealous.

"You know, I wanted a chance with you," he admits placing some boxes down on the floor.

"I know. I did feel something for you too, but Shane stole my heart from the first moment I looked into those brown eyes. Besides you dated Beth," I said taking a deep breathe. Where was this going? Was he here for me now? Part of me wanted him, but even larger part knew I still had feelings for Shane.

"Well, the relationship with Beth is over. She ended it actually. But what I wanted to say is I think you should give Shane another chance. Before he gets to involved with Maggie and you are too late," Philip says he puts down the last of my boxes.

"Why would you say that?"

"Because I know you love him. You want him like I want you," he says not holding anything back.

Ofcourse Philip wanted to sleep with me. That was what he did, I thought.

"I do but I think he needs to move on with Maggie," I said finally.

"What about our group? You think we can still be friends? All of us?" His blue eyes looked into mine.

"Yes. I couldn't let you guys go if I wanted to," I grin up at him.

_He says nothing, but wraps his arms around me. In that moment I want to kiss him, but I don't. It was way too soon for that, I decided._


	27. Chapter 27

**27\. Jealousy**

_Three weeks after the breakup, I finally had lunch with the group again at our spot. Seeing Shane with Maggie made my skin crawl._

But why? We had agreed to move on. Still seating here was strange to say the least.

"We've missed you," Carol said holding Daryl's hand.

"I have missed you all too," I said staring into Shane's eyes.

Whatever, attraction I had for Philip faded away as soon as I saw him standing there. I loved Shane Walsh, and I never been more sure of anything in my life. Still, I didn't see myself being married or having a family. My career was just too demanding.

"Andrea, I think we should talk alone," Shane said finally breaking the silence between us.

"Go ahead you guys," Maggie encouraged us._ I nodded and we walk outside the resturant together._

"So Maggie huh?" I said suddenly feeling a tear come to my face.

"Are you okay with that? She knows I still care about you, Andrea. And if there is a chance we could work it out," his voice is low.

"No," I said almost smiling. I wanted to say yes so bad, but I had to let him move on.

"We're still friends right? I just need to know that you're okay." His hand was on my face now. The softness of his skin, made me tremble.

"Yes. You are my best friend," I said wrapping around him.

Why couldn't I give him what he wanted? Why did I go out for breakfast with Philip? Why didn't Shane trust me?

"I will always remember what we had. Even though it couldn't last," Shane said as he held me closer. I lingered in his arms for a few moments, before I pulled away.

"We should get back inside," I said he opened the door. I took a seat next to Philip and watched as Shane took a set by Maggie. My heart went to the floor seeing them together again. Would I ever get used to them together?


	28. Chapter 28

**28\. You can tell me**

I watched her leave the restaurant. Andrea was holding her breathe, pretending to be fearless. Still I knew she was about to break down into tears.

She thought that Maggie would better for Shane and Judith. I wasn't sure she was right, but I could not stop myself from following her. Even thought I shouldn't.

Still, the whole time at lunch at I notice that she was wearing a white tank top that accentuated her tan, and all I could think was how much I was attracted to her.

She was weak and vulnerable. She needed a friend, but I had intentions that were so honorable. She stopped walking, then took a seat on a park bench. I saw there were tears in her eyes.

She feels my presence as I take a seat beside her.

"You can tell me how you are feeling," I said in almost a whisper, putting my hands on her face.

"I just know that Maggie is better for, but that does not change on I feel. Why does marriage have to mean so much to him? I can't be what he needs me to be. I know this is my choice, but it still hurts," she says, more tears coming to her face.

"Do you want to come with me? We could just go for a drive. Leave town if you want. No planned destination. Just a crazy road trip," I said with maybe too much enthusiasm.

"You think we should? I mean what would the group think? Besides I have so much work to do," she said, over thinking things like Andrea always did. When would she learn just have fun? She had too be the most uptight, complicated, and beautiful woman I had ever meet. Hell, she had

overanalyzed herself out of her relationship with Shane. I could teach her to relax, if she let me.

"Your work is not going anywhere. Your not with Shane anymore. So come with me. It will get your mind off him," I suggested calmly.

"Okay, sure. You know. Why not," she says at least taking my arms. I softly wipe the tears from her eyes and we leave together. I feel prouder then I should.


	29. Chapter 29

29\. BAD IDEA

Living with Philip and Shane had been a bad idea. Letting Shane go maybe wasn't the best idea.

And this road trip with Philip was a terrible idea. I knew the moment we first met, Philip was studying me.

I could feel his eyes following me.

And I knew now that he was not a bad guy. He had loved his ex wife Sarah, his daughter Penny, and he was like Shane in many ways.

I knew that I found him attractive, but it would never go any further than that for me. There were just two many unresolved feelings between Shane and I. Those couldn't go away.

Still here I was with Philip.

And Shane was probably with the beautiful Maggie. Holding her and kissing her. So why should I not enjoy Philip's company?

There was no reason, I decided. He drove his car, with my head on his shoulder. He didn't drive far. Just over an hour to Atlanta. There we stopped an overpriced restaurant, where he insisted on paying for my meal.

I could tell there was no arguing with him. After several glasses of red wine, my head was spinning.

"I feel like I could fall out," I breathed as he took my hand.

"Should we get a room? Just so you can lay down?" Philip suggested, when we left the restaurant.

"Okay," I said pausing for a moment. The red flags, were going off in my head. If the trip was a very bad idea, a hotel room was a disaster.

Still, I went with him against my better judgment. He checked us in, and laid down on the soft bed. After a few moments, he left while I watched the TV. My eyes were half were opened watching some pointless reality show, when he returned.

"I brought some whiskey. I thought it might help you take your mind off of things," he whispers laying on the bed.

"I don't know if I should. I have such a low tolerance for strong alcohol and I had those glasses at wine," I said looking over at the bottle tempting me to take a drink.

"Lucky you. I can drink a ton," he bragged.

"I will take a drink," I said a few minutes later, taking the bottle pouring myself a glass in the paper cups that were in the hotel room. We both kept driving, while the TV blurred in the background, probably still on that same reality show. His arms were wrapped around my body. I could him murmuring something but his words weren't clear.

"That day at the restaurant, you were wearing that wedding dress," Philip says softly but loud enough for me to hear him this time.

"Oh yeah. When Shane came over to me," I said trying to holding in my tears, just mentioning Shane's name made me want to cry.

"Shane and I had a fight over who was going to ask you out. I told him he could. I shouldn't have. I should have said no. I saw you first. And I knew," Philip says his hands moving lower.

I could feel myself blush, I should stop him. Remind him that I am still in love with Shane. Perhaps secretly hoping that we could be together, if he agree not to have anymore kids. Still, I don't.

"Knew what?" I said finally.

"That you were what I was looking for. I will be better for you than Shane. This is where I want to be. Here in this hotel room with you. Everything that happened before doesn't matter," Philip says, his blue eyes glowing.

"I don't know if we should be doing this. I mean I just broke up with Shane. I don't want you to feel like a rebound," I said feeling my body going limp, in his embrace.

"I get what your feeling. But that is not what this is. I am falling for you," Philip says, his lips pressed against mine, softly pushing me back on the bed.

Second thoughts come to my mind, if I go there with Philip there will be no turning back.

I know that it would really be over with Shane and I. Was I ready for that to be really over? Did I want to lose my friendship with Philip?

The TV seems to get louder, as he continues to kiss me. I need to find the words to tell him to stop.

That I am not ready for this now. Maybe never. That I loved Shane, and being with his best friend is the worst idea ever.

Still I say nothing.

My head is spinning from the alcohol, too much wine and whiskey. I find myself unwillingly closing my eyes for a few moments…

That is when everything is blocks out. I hear the TV barely and almost feel his lips on mine, but there is just too much alcohol in my system. Until I wake up the morning, naked in Philip's arms.

I open my eyes, feeling him wrapped around me.

He smiles and looks up at me with his soft blue eyes.

"We got a little carried away huh?" He whispers lovingly.

I am in state of shock, couldn't he see that I was drunk last night? That I wasn't capable of moving decisions?

He couldn't he tell I was semiconscious?

"Did we?" I asked harshly.

"Come on Andrea. You remember, I told you how I felt. That it should have always been me. Never Shane," he says, his voice is barely audible.

I close my eyes remembering now in full detail, everything that happened. He did tell me how he felt, and I didn't stop him. Maybe part of me wanted this happened. Although I felt like I been raped. Why didn't he stop? He knew how emotional I was?

"You are right. I appreciate you being here for me. I remember crying last night. I am guess I am still shocked that he moved on with Maggie so fast," I said, allowing him to hold me again.

Part of me wanted to scream, tell him to get out. But I know I am responsible for my own actions. I chose to drink, to go the hotel to room, and I am as much to blame.

"You can move on too," Philip says kissing me again. This time I willingly return his kiss.

How did I allow this to happen?


End file.
